Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon
Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon was released in Japan on May 18, 2000. The first set in Reprint Series 1, it contained 61 cards chosen from the original Starter Box and Volume 1. Although not introducing the "new" style to cards in the Japanese OCG, it continued the format set a month earlier by Magic Ruler, with wider text boxes and narrower ATK/DEF area. All cards in this set have since been released in the English TCG. Just under two years later, on March 8, 2002, Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon became the name of the very first set released in America. With many cards from the anime series, the 126 cards in this English set were chosen from the Japanese packs Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon (above) and Phantom God. Since discontinued by Upper Deck Entertainment, these packs are particularly prized; not only for the rare "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but also for the five limbs of "Exodia the Forbidden One", which first appeared in this set as well. Later, a modified version of the North American Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon was released in Europe. With only 103 of the original 126 cards, however, it sparked some protests in Europe from fans who disliked being deprived of cards accessible to their friends in the United States and Canada. This situation was resolved somewhat by the printing of many of the withheld cards in the European release of Magic Ruler, and the later decision by Upper Deck to remove the regional restriction on cards, opening up the North American card market to European collectors and players. Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon (TCG) Secret Rares in LOB: * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Tri-Horned Dragon Ultra Rares in LOB: * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Dark Magician * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Monster Reborn * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One Super Rares in LOB: * Celtic Guardian * Curse of Dragon * Dark Hole * Flame Swordsman * Man-Eater Bug * Mystical Elf * Polymerization * Raigeki * Swords of Revealing Light * Trap Hole Rares in LOB: * Darkfire Dragon * Flame Ghost * Reaper of the Cards * Fusionist * Karbonala Warrior * Giant Soldier of Stone * Armed Ninja * Flower Wolf * Hane-Hane * Charubin the Fire Knight * Spirit of the Harp * Fissure * Gravedigger Ghoul * Stop Defense * Goblin's Secret Remedy * Final Flame * Pot of Greed * Dragon Capture Jar * Two-Pronged Attack * Aqua Madoor * Dragoness the Wicked Knight * Metal Dragon North American Card List: LOB-000/LOB-EN000 Tri-Horned Dragon LOB-001/LOB-EN001 Blue-Eyes White Dragon LOB-002/LOB-EN002 Hitotsu-Me Giant LOB-003/LOB-EN003 Flame Swordsman LOB-004/LOB-EN004 Skull Servant LOB-005/LOB-EN005 Dark Magician LOB-006/LOB-EN006 Gaia The Fierce Knight LOB-007/LOB-EN007 Celtic Guardian LOB-008/LOB-EN008 Basic Insect LOB-009/LOB-EN009 Mammoth Graveyard LOB-010/LOB-EN010 Silver Fang LOB-011/LOB-EN011 Dark Gray LOB-012/LOB-EN012 Trial of Nightmare (1st Edition: Trial of Hell) LOB-013/LOB-EN013 Nemuriko LOB-014/LOB-EN014 The 13th Grave LOB-015/LOB-EN015 Charubin the Fire Knight LOB-016/LOB-EN016 Flame Manipulator LOB-017/LOB-EN017 Monster Egg LOB-018/LOB-EN018 Firegrass LOB-019/LOB-EN019 Darkfire Dragon LOB-020/LOB-EN020 Dark King of the Abyss LOB-021/LOB-EN021 Fiend Reflection #2 LOB-022/LOB-EN022 Fusionist LOB-023/LOB-EN023 Turtle Tiger LOB-024/LOB-EN024 Petit Dragon LOB-025/LOB-EN025 Petit Angel LOB-026/LOB-EN026 Hinotama Soul LOB-027/LOB-EN027 Aqua Madoor LOB-028/LOB-EN028 Kagemusha of the Blue Flame LOB-029/LOB-EN029 Flame Ghost LOB-030/LOB-EN030 Two-Mouth Darkruler LOB-031/LOB-EN031 Dissolverock LOB-032/LOB-EN032 Root Water LOB-033/LOB-EN033 The Furious Sea King LOB-034/LOB-EN034 Green Phantom King LOB-035/LOB-EN035 Ray & Temperature LOB-036/LOB-EN036 King Fog LOB-037/LOB-EN037 Mystical Sheep #2 LOB-038/LOB-EN038 Masaki the Legendary Swordsman LOB-039/LOB-EN039 Kurama LOB-040/LOB-EN040 Legendary Sword LOB-041/LOB-EN041 Beast Fangs LOB-042/LOB-EN042 Violet Crystal LOB-043/LOB-EN043 Book of Secret Arts LOB-044/LOB-EN044 Power of Kaishin LOB-045/LOB-EN045 Dragon Capture Jar LOB-046/LOB-EN046 Forest LOB-047/LOB-EN047 Wasteland LOB-048/LOB-EN048 Mountain LOB-049/LOB-EN049 Sogen LOB-050/LOB-EN050 Umi LOB-051/LOB-EN051 Yami LOB-052/LOB-EN052 Dark Hole LOB-053/LOB-EN053 Raigeki LOB-054/LOB-EN054 Red Medicine LOB-055/LOB-EN055 Sparks LOB-056/LOB-EN056 Hinotama LOB-057/LOB-EN057 Fissure LOB-058/LOB-EN058 Trap Hole LOB-059/LOB-EN059 Polymerization LOB-060/LOB-EN060 Remove Trap LOB-061/LOB-EN061 Two-Pronged Attack LOB-062/LOB-EN062 Mystical Elf LOB-063/LOB-EN063 Tyhone LOB-064/LOB-EN064 Beaver Warrior LOB-065/LOB-EN065 Gravedigger Ghoul LOB-066/LOB-EN066 Curse of Dragon LOB-067/LOB-EN067 Karbonala Warrior LOB-068/LOB-EN068 Giant Soldier of Stone LOB-069/LOB-EN069 Uraby LOB-070/LOB-EN070 Red-Eyes B. Dragon LOB-071/LOB-EN071 Reaper of the Cards LOB-072/LOB-EN072 Witty Phantom LOB-073/LOB-EN073 Larvas LOB-074/LOB-EN074 Hard Armor LOB-075/LOB-EN075 Man Eater LOB-076/LOB-EN076 M-Warrior #1 LOB-077/LOB-EN077 M-Warrior #2 LOB-078/LOB-EN078 Spirit of the Harp LOB-079/LOB-EN079 Armaill LOB-080/LOB-EN080 Terra the Terrible LOB-081/LOB-EN081 Frenzied Panda LOB-082/LOB-EN082 Kumootoko LOB-083/LOB-EN083 Meda Bat LOB-084/LOB-EN084 Enchanting Mermaid LOB-085/LOB-EN085 Fireyarou LOB-086/LOB-EN086 Dragoness the Wicked Knight LOB-087/LOB-EN087 One-Eyed Shield Dragon LOB-088/LOB-EN088 Dark Energy LOB-089/LOB-EN089 Laser Cannon Armor LOB-090/LOB-EN090 Vile Germs LOB-091/LOB-EN091 Silver Bow and Arrow LOB-092/LOB-EN092 Dragon Treasure LOB-093/LOB-EN093 Electro-Whip LOB-094/LOB-EN094 Mystical Moon LOB-095/LOB-EN095 Stop Defense LOB-096/LOB-EN096 Machine Conversion Factory LOB-097/LOB-EN097 Raise Body Heat LOB-098/LOB-EN098 Follow Wind LOB-099/LOB-EN099 Goblin's Secret Remedy LOB-100/LOB-EN100 Final Flame LOB-101/LOB-EN101 Swords of Revealing Light LOB-102/LOB-EN102 Metal Dragon LOB-103/LOB-EN103 Spike Seadra LOB-104/LOB-EN104 Tripwire Beast LOB-105/LOB-EN105 Skull Red Bird LOB-106/LOB-EN106 Armed Ninja LOB-107/LOB-EN107 Flower Wolf LOB-108/LOB-EN108 Man-Eater Bug LOB-109/LOB-EN109 Sand Stone LOB-110/LOB-EN110 Hane-Hane LOB-111/LOB-EN111 Misairuzame LOB-112/LOB-EN112 Steel Ogre Grotto #1 LOB-113/LOB-EN113 Lesser Dragon LOB-114/LOB-EN114 Darkworld Thorns LOB-115/LOB-EN115 Drooling Lizard LOB-116/LOB-EN116 Armored Starfish LOB-117/LOB-EN117 Succubus Knight LOB-118/LOB-EN118 Monster Reborn LOB-119/LOB-EN119 Pot of Greed LOB-120/LOB-EN120 Right Leg of the Forbidden One LOB-121/LOB-EN121 Left Leg of the Forbidden One LOB-122/LOB-EN122 Right Arm of the Forbidden One LOB-123/LOB-EN123 Left Arm of the Forbidden One LOB-124/LOB-EN124 Exodia the Forbidden One LOB-125/LOB-EN125 Gaia the Dragon Champion European Card List: LOB-E000 Tri-Horned Dragon LOB-E001 Blue-Eyes White Dragon LOB-E002 Skull Servant LOB-E003 Dark Magician LOB-E004 Gaia The Fierce Knight LOB-E005 Celtic Guardian LOB-E006 Basic Insect LOB-E007 Silver Fang LOB-E008 Dark Gray LOB-E009 Nemuriko LOB-E010 The 13th Grave LOB-E011 Charubin the Fire Knight LOB-E012 Flame Manipulator LOB-E013 Monster Egg LOB-E014 Firegrass LOB-E015 Darkfire Dragon LOB-E016 Dark King of the Abyss LOB-E017 Fiend Reflection #2 LOB-E018 Turtle Tiger LOB-E019 Petit Dragon LOB-E020 Hinotama Soul LOB-E021 Aqua Madoor LOB-E022 Kagemusha of the Blue Flame LOB-E023 Flame Ghost LOB-E024 Two-Mouth Darkruler LOB-E025 Dissolverock LOB-E026 Root Water LOB-E027 The Furious Sea King LOB-E028 Green Phantom King LOB-E029 Ray & Temperature LOB-E030 King Fog LOB-E031 Legendary Sword LOB-E032 Beast Fangs LOB-E033 Violet Crystal LOB-E034 Book of Secret Arts LOB-E035 Dragon Capture Jar LOB-E036 Forest LOB-E037 Wasteland LOB-E038 Sogen LOB-E039 Umi LOB-E040 Yami LOB-E041 Dark Hole LOB-E042 Raigeki LOB-E043 Red Medicine LOB-E044 Sparks LOB-E045 Fissure LOB-E046 Trap Hole LOB-E047 Polymerization LOB-E048 Remove Trap LOB-E049 Two-Pronged Attack LOB-E050 Mystical Elf LOB-E051 Tyhone LOB-E052 Gravedigger Ghoul LOB-E053 Curse of Dragon LOB-E054 Giant Soldier of Stone LOB-E055 Uraby LOB-E056 Red-Eyes B. Dragon LOB-E057 Reaper of the Cards LOB-E058 Witty Phantom LOB-E059 Hard Armor LOB-E060 Man Eater LOB-E061 Spirit of the Harp LOB-E062 Armaill LOB-E063 Terra the Terrible LOB-E064 Kumootoko LOB-E065 Meda Bat LOB-E066 Enchanting Mermaid LOB-E067 Fireyarou LOB-E068 Dark Energy LOB-E069 Laser Cannon Armor LOB-E070 Vile Germs LOB-E071 Silver Bow and Arrow LOB-E072 Dragon Treasure LOB-E073 Electro-Whip LOB-E074 Mystical Moon LOB-E075 Stop Defense LOB-E076 Machine Conversion Factory LOB-E077 Raise Body Heat LOB-E078 Follow Wind LOB-E079 Goblin's Secret Remedy LOB-E080 Final Flame LOB-E081 Swords of Revealing Light LOB-E082 Metal Dragon LOB-E083 Spike Seadra LOB-E084 Tripwire Beast LOB-E085 Skull Red Bird LOB-E086 Armed Ninja LOB-E087 Flower Wolf LOB-E088 Man-Eater Bug LOB-E089 Misairuzame LOB-E090 Steel Ogre Grotto #1 LOB-E091 Lesser Dragon LOB-E092 Darkworld Thorns LOB-E093 Drooling Lizard LOB-E094 Armored Starfish LOB-E095 Succubus Knight LOB-E096 Monster Reborn LOB-E097 Right Leg of the Forbidden One LOB-E098 Left Leg of the Forbidden One LOB-E099 Right Arm of the Forbidden One LOB-E100 Left Arm of the Forbidden One LOB-E101 Exodia the Forbidden One LOB-E102 Gaia the Dragon Champion Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon (OCG) Secret Rares in LB: * Celtic Guardian Ultra Rares in LB: * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Dark Magician * Flame Swordsman * Gaia The Fierce Knight Super Rares in LB: * Dark Hole * Fissure * Polymerization * Raigeki * Trap Hole Rares in LB: * Aqua Madoor * Dark King of the Abyss * Forest * Mountain * Sogen * The 13th Grave * Trial of Hell * Turtle Tiger * Umi * Wasteland * Yami Card List: LB-00 Celtic Guardian LB-01 Blue-Eyes White Dragon LB-02 Hitotsu-Me Giant LB-03 Flame Swordsman LB-04 Skull Servant LB-05 Dark Magician LB-06 Gaia The Fierce Knight LB-07 Basic Insect LB-08 Mammoth Graveyard LB-09 Silver Fang LB-10 Dark Gray LB-11 Trial of Hell LB-12 Nemuriko LB-13 The 13th Grave LB-14 Charubin the Fire Knight LB-15 Flame Manipulator LB-16 Monster Egg LB-17 Firegrass LB-18 Darkfire Dragon LB-19 Dark King of the Abyss LB-20 Fiend Reflection #2 LB-21 Fusionist LB-22 Turtle Tiger LB-23 Petit Dragon LB-24 Petit Angel LB-25 Hinotama Soul LB-26 Aqua Madoor LB-27 Kagemusha of the Blue Flame LB-28 Flame Ghost LB-29 Two-Mouth Darkruler LB-30 Dissolverock LB-31 Root Water LB-32 The Furious Sea King LB-33 Green Phantom King LB-34 Ray & Temperature LB-35 King Fog LB-36 Mystical Sheep #2 LB-37 Masaki the Legendary Swordsman LB-38 Kurama LB-39 Legendary Sword LB-40 Beast Fangs LB-41 Violet Crystal LB-42 Book of Secret Arts LB-43 Power of Kaishin LB-44 Dragon Capture Jar LB-45 Forest LB-46 Wasteland LB-47 Mountain LB-48 Sogen LB-49 Umi LB-50 Yami LB-51 Dark Hole LB-52 Raigeki LB-53 Red Medicine LB-54 Sparks LB-55 Hinotama LB-56 Fissure LB-57 Trap Hole LB-58 Polymerization LB-59 Remove Trap LB-60 Two-Pronged Attack Other sets in the TCG (by order of initial release in the USA]] * Metal Raiders * Spell Ruler / Magic Ruler * Pharaoh's Servant * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Legacy of Darkness * Pharaonic Guardian * Magician's Force * Dark Crisis * Invasion of Chaos * Ancient Sanctuary * Soul of the Duelist * Rise of Destiny * Flaming Eternity * The Lost Millennium * Dark Beginning 1 * Dark Beginning 2 * Dark Revelation 1 * Dark Revelation 2 * Cybernetic Revolution * Elemental Energy * Shadow of Infinity * Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki * Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton * Enemy of Justice * Power of the Duelist * Cyberdark Impact